


Fucking Tease

by Luna_rose140



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Canon Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Public Blow Jobs, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_rose140/pseuds/Luna_rose140
Summary: After the meeting at the Institute, Magnus finds Alec in his office swamped with downworlder complaints. Magnus decides he needs to relieve some stress.





	Fucking Tease

10 minutes had passed since the meeting of the downworlders. Luke, Meliorn and Raphael had left shortly after. Magnus stayed, hoping to catch his boyfriend. He wandered down a hallway in the Institute. He stopped outside Alec's office. A quick wave of his hand and he a hole appeared in the wall. Alec sat at his desk. His hand resting on his forehead as he tried to file through the hundreds on downworlder complaints. Magnus quickly ceased the spell and knocked on the door. 

"Come in." Alec called from within. Magnus pushed open the door, and locked eyes with his lover. 

"Magnus. What is it? I'm quite busy." Alec says, sitting back in his chair. 

"Ah yes Alexander. I was just coming by hoping to get a moment of your time." Magnus says. He sits on Alecs desk between his legs. 

"I don't know. I have to get back to-" Magnus cuts him off by grabbing his chin and meeting their lips. Alec pushes into the kiss. He pulls Magnus into his lap. Magnus pulls away and kneels in front of Alec. He undos his pants and releases Alec straining cock. He licks the vein on the underside of the shafts. Looking up to meet Alecs eyes, Magnus pulls the length of his cock into his mouth. He starts a steady bob of his head. Alec starts making little grunts. He grips the back of Magnus's head and starts to move him faster. Suddenly someone raps at the door.

"Alec? Are you in there?" It's Izzy. Attempting to push Magnus of him and failing.  

"One moment." He grunts out.

"Magnus you need to hide under the desk please." Alec whispers down. Magnus pulls his dripping off his boyfriend's cock and slides under the wooden desk. Alec slides his chair foreword. 

"Come on in Izzy!" Alec calls out to his sister. Magnus hears the door open and a wicked idea comes to mind. Alec's cock still out in the open he grips onto it and starts to move his hand up and down. Alec feels hands grip his cock as Izzy sits in front of him. He kicks Magnus softly. Magnus continues his minstrations. Izzy looks at him worryingly. 

"You alright big brother?" She asks. 

"Yes sorry. Just a lot on my plate right now. So what is it you came in for?" Alec asks. He grips onto the arms of the chair. 

"Oh yes. I wanted you to ask Magnus if he would like to help Clary and I with some ideas for places to party in the city. We need a girls night." She says. 

"I'll ask him when I see him next." He says as he feels Magnus's lips around his cock. Izzy thanks him and exits the room. Before he can register his problem below the desk, Clary appears at the door. 

"Hey did Izzy talk to you about the Magnus thing?" She asks swinging in on the doorframe. Alec nods afraid of his own voice. Ashe nods and walks down the hall. Alec leans back in his chair as he succumbs to Magnus's minstrations. Another rap at his door breaks Alec's bliss. There stands Jace. 

"Is this a bad time?" Jace asks. Alec just nods, not able to trust his voice. Jace closes the door behind him. Not a moment later Alec pulls Magnus up and pushes him onto the desk. 

"And what do you think that stunt was about?" Alec questions his stunned boyfriend. Magnus just tries to catch his breath as Alec tries to pull their clothing off. With a wave of magic both of their clothing vanish. Alec pushes his fingers into the other man's mouth. 

"Suck." He commands. His fingers are quickly enveloped in the warm mouth. He pulls the slick digits out and starts to rim the other man's hole. He brings his lips down and slips his tongue past the rim. Magnus grabs the sides of the desk as a strangled moan escapes his throat. Alec continues as he adds his fingers and starts to open the hole for his cock. Once he thinks magnus can take it he pulls his fingers out. Magnus makes a begging moan as Alec chuckles to himself. He spits on his hand and spreads it across his cock. He pushes in and pulls Magnus's lips to his. Alec starts to circle his hips and pulls himself against the other man. Magnus moans into his mouth. He continues to thrust harder. Alec pulls up and grabs onto Magnus's cock.

Their moans echo off the walls as Alec feels his organ building up.

"I'm going to- ahh." Alec starts. Magnus squeezes down on his cock and moans louder. Seconds later after another thrust Magnus comes between them. Alec continues to thrust before emptying himself in self his lover. He leans forward and kisses Magnus. 

"I love you."

"I know"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut on here. Hope you like it.


End file.
